Pink Diamond (Canon)
Pink Diamond was a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that continues to rule over the Gem race in her absence. She was the original Diamond in charge of Earth's colonization until she stagged her shattering, using the identity of Rose Quartz. She was first mentioned in "Earthlings" and pictured in "It Could've Been Great". Appearance Her first physical appearance was in "Jungle Moon", wearing a magenta-pink cropped shirt with puffy pink shoulder pads, pink gloves, and a skirt. She has short, fluffy pale pink hair, and magenta eyes with diamond-shaped pupils. Her gemstone is located on her navel. Her mural in the moon base shows her to have large, jagged hair instead of the smaller, fluffier hair she has in person. A difference between her and the other Diamonds is that her gemstone is an inverted-side view of a round-cut diamond. Another difference is her small size relative to Yellow Diamond. Appearances Season 2 * It Could've Been Great (pictured) Season 3 * Earthlings (mentioned) * Back to the Moon (mentioned) (pictured) * Steven's Dream (mentioned) Trivia * Most of the ancient ruins on Earth have the Pink Diamond symbol, such as the Ancient Sky Arena. * Pearl's spacesuit outfit sports a pink diamond in the chest, hinting at Pearl's past affiliation with Pink Diamond. ** Sardonyx has pink diamonds on her shoes, which most likely comes from Pearl. * Earth was Pink Diamond's colony. ** Judging by the mural, it seems Earth was Pink Diamond's only colony, and was confirmed when Eyeball said it was to be her first colony. Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixty-year anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, of love and fidelity, and embraces strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most popular colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are actually the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, blue, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. * Pink diamonds are not uniformly pink, but instead, have different pink zones, called twin planes, that were most likely formed by volcanic eruption. * Some famous pink diamonds include the Pink Star Diamond, the Pink Sunrise Diamond, and The Condé. * Diamond deposits are found worldwide. The most notable being Africa, Australia, and India. ** Approximately half of the world's diamonds come from Central and Southern Africa. ** Canada has recently become a main commercial source for fine white diamonds. * Pink diamonds represent love, creativity, and romance. http://www.diamondsource.co.za/?page=meaning_coloured_diamonds Category:Canon characters Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Diamonds Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Homeworld